


All Unlucky Eve

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: All Hallow's Eve [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's day is just not going well, not helped by the fact that its Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Unlucky Eve

Even though Halloween had never been lucky for Xander or his friends, he had genuinely thought that this year would be better as they were no longer on the Hellmouth. Sunnydale was gone and he had semi thought and hoped that it meant their luck would be better. Today he had been proven wrong. Error to think about such things for a Scooby no matter where they currently lived. As some innate Sorcerer had used the thin barrios between life and death to bring about an army of zombies. Something that Xander had hoped to never have to deal with again after Jack and his little band of misfit jerks. And this was by far so much worse then what had happened then as instead of just a couple of zombie the Sorcerer had raised them all across the world. Everyone person that had ever been buried was raised that night.

Thankfully this wasn't a movie so zombieness was not contagious but it was still deadly as they were attacking everyone left and right. The world officially knew about the supernatural as it struggled to deal with the zombies. Xander was truly amazed by all those that came out of the woodwork to help, hunters and magic people and others but they were still losing this fight. There was just to many and the zombies were somehow resistant to magic and any weapon that didn't have one hell of a feedback. Which as basically only high powered guns and the truly magical ones like the Scythe and a sword called the Sword of Gryffindor.

The Slayers couldn't truly do anything to them as physically strength was nothing as the zombies had that in spades along with speed. Even removing their heads did not truly kill them as both the head and body was still alive..ish..active...both still moved. The only way to stop them completely was to destroy both the head and the heart utterly. Which basically meant blowing a hole in the chest and blowing the head up then burning them. The Winchesters said it was like dealing with a spirit. Xander still found it a bit...many things but he did enjoy blowing things up. The military across the globe was mobilizing as fast as they could but Xander was beginning to fear that this was a losing battle until they found the Sorcerer. AS Willow believed that as long as he was alive the spell would continue to remain active and the zombie would never stop. That unless they found him and killed him, the only way to end it would be to kill every single one of the zombies, something that Willow believed would take decades.

Something that Xander was not happy about as demons were already taking advantage of the situation. Buffy was even more furious by it all as the weeks went on and none of them were no closer to finding the Sorcerer then they had been before. They didn't even have a clue as to who he or she was let alone what country they were from and there was now talk of using more.. lethal forces by the US and others which Xander knew meant bombs. He understood why as the US was the most hit as they had the most cemeteries. Hell, DC was completely lost thanks to Arlington. Though Paris was worse off as somehow the catacombs had also been brought back even though both Giles and Willow didn't know how as they said repeatedly it had just been bones and not even complete bodies yet all of them had risen.

Giles truly couldn't understand exactly what had been done. "This is not just necromancy...This is something more. Never have I heard of someone rising graves older then a year old...This...Graves that are centuries old have risen which should be impossible as there is nothing in those graves anymore.. Maybe some bones but the rest is ash. There's nothing there anymore to rise.....I don't know what ritual could be used to do this but the sheer power required for this is....I don't know."

"I don't care about the how.. I want to know the who and how to kill the who...Who would do this and why?" Buffy was angry and confused and she just wanted someone to hit. Anyone to take out her rage out on. Thousands were dead already and she knew that more would follow as there were now more dead walking the Earth then the living. Buffy had always feared that would happen one day but she had always assumed that it would be vampires. That one day one vampire's take over the world scheme would happen and they would rule over a decimated humanity. Not ...this. Buffy wanted it to be vampires no as it would be better. At least vampires would keep some humans alive, they would have to after all to survive. With vampires humanity would have a chance to live and to fight another day. Instead of this.. insanity.

Zombies were just killing without any reason or stopping. Anyone that crossed their paths were killed and Xander didn't think it would stop until either the zombies were stopped or humanity was dead. As there was no reasoning with the zombies which meant no ability to find out what they or rather what the one that was controlling them wanted. Something that was very frustrating.

"What could they want? Are they just going to have the zombies kill everyone to rule an empty world or just live a few hundred...or thousands left over to rule." Willow was practically vibrating in her frustrated fury. Well that and the caffeine that she was mainlining to stay up as she researched every thing she could get her hands on. Both she and Giles were barely sleeping since this had happened and Xander was deeply worried about them as just looking at them you'd think they were dead by how horrible and sickly they looked. Xander wondered how long they'd be able to maintain it before they both collapsed. There were other Watchers helping of course but it was the two of them doing the most.

"Perhaps its not just about ruling or extinction...Perhaps its something.. more." After that sentence Giles seemingly disappeared into the books and wasn't seen for weeks on end as he searched for something. Whatever it was he had thought of driving him to find something.

Xander was about to return to the US against all of his friends advice when something far worse happened. A seemingly never ending magical wave coursed through out the world and it left anyone with magic in a coma from the sheer power of it. Just like what had happened on Halloween though this time it was only for a day. Not that anyone that came out of the coma was happy as they woke to Hell. The spell had changed things for the worse as now the zombies were contagious.


End file.
